Kamen Rider Taisen
by honoomaru
Summary: New Fic! Kamen Rider Taisen. In a world where kamen riders are a normal part of life. One rider will change everything. To change everthing he must make an enemy of the entire world or die without even trying. Let the war begin. Episode 1: Beginnings


**Shiroi: Honoomaru does not own kamen rider**

**Honoomaru: wait a minute, who are you?!**

**Shiroi: Shiroi Tora, The Sharp Soul, KoukenRed**

**Honoomaru: then why are you here in the kamen rider section? You're supposed to be in super sentai!**

**Shiroi: *shrugs***

**Honoomaru: this is too weird**

**Shiroi: We apologize if this story isn't all that good since most of this is kind of made up along the way but still, enjoy =) **

**Honoomaru: would you get out of here!**

* * *

In the middle of a city sat a park. And in that park walked a seventeen-year old boy. The boy had dark brown hair that looked black in the light. He had brown eyes and was wearing a redt-shirt, with a black vest over top and camo-shorts with green sneakers. The boy continued to walk through the park when he caught sight of a bench. Taking a seat he scanned his surroundings to see what was going on around him. He saw some people jogging while others walked. He saw that a family was having a pinic.

"Has it really been a years?" the boy questioned feeling that time had eluded him.

"Funny I've been thinking the same thing." said a feminine voice, the boy looked over to see an sixteen-year old girl. The girl had a figure that girls would kill for and the guys would just drool over. The girl had dirty blond hair. She had crystal blue eyes that you could almost feel like you could be sucked right in to them. She was wearing a white blouse with a jean vest along with black pants and sneakers.

"Hashiburi Asuka-chan!" the boy said excitedly to see his old friend.

"Hashiburi Shiroi-kun." the girl 'Asuka' smiled warmly at the boy 'Shiroi.'

"You've grown more beautiful Asuka-chan." Shiroi made Asukablush. "Especially in this area." Shiroi made a motion around the chest area. Asuka began turned as red as a tomato.

"Shiroi no ecchi!" Asuka shouted covering her chest with her arms and kicked the spot where Shiroi sat. Shiroi on reflex flipped over the bench dodging Asuka's kick. So instead of kicking Shiroi, Asuka kicked the bench splitting it half. Shiroi whistled.

"I'm glad I dodged that kick." Shiroi said not wanting to think about what would have happened if Asuka's kick connected with him.

"Well it was because of your perverted comment." Asuka was still blushing and fuming from Shiroi's last comment about her chest.

"Yeah uh, seeing on how the bench is indisposed," Shiroi gestured to the broken bench. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Not if your going to make for perverted comments." Asuka said.

"Trust me if I wanted to get head kicked in I would have called Misaki-chan." Shiroi reassured Asuka. "By the way how is she anyways?" Shiroi asked beginning to walk.

"She's good, as are everybody else." Asuka told Shiroi walking along side him.

"That's good." Shiroi smiled.

"So when is everybody going to get here?" Asuka inquired.

Shiroi looked to see the position of the sun. "Right now its about seven o'clock... so everybody won't be here for another two-to-three hours."

"Oh that's right I forgot that they're not morning people." Asuka said remembering how she had to wake up her friends at one o'clock in the afternoon. The two continued to walk when Shiroi stopped and noticed a mark on a tree that looked like it had been impaled with a sword.

"Asuka-chan mete." Shiroi pointed at the tree. "This is where I met you remember." Shiroi said beginning to reminisce.

"That's right this is where it all began." Asuka also began to reminisce. The two then both of them had a smile on their faces. The smiles were different than the everyday smiles, these smiles showed an eperience of pain but at the same time it didn't hold any regret in it.

"Yeah, the start... of Taisen." The two then turned their faces to the sky and started to remember the events from three years ago.

* * *

**Opening**

Shiroi is seen standing in the middle of a pitch black room with only a white light shining down on him. White orbs then start to fly around him. The orbs start to show the faces of kamen riders on them. Shiroi then closes his eyes and he tilts back. He then falls through the floor down a bottomless pit. He then opens his eyes to see that he's in front of his friends. Shiroi turns around to be standing in front of an army of kamen riders. The group of ten stood unfazed as they transform in to their rider persona. The ten then charge right in to the army and fight their way through to the end of the army. There ten kamen riders stand. Shiroi readies his fist and swings forward with his fist about to punch a pink-colored rider.

* * *

**Kamen Rider Taisen**

**Episode 1: ****始め****Kaibyak****u _(Beginnings)_**

Inside a house, laid in bed, a figure could be seen in the mess of sheets and blankets. From the mess of blankets emerged a boy... it was Shiroi! Only Shiroi looked about a year younger, about sixteen. Awakening from his sleep Shiroi rubbed his eyes and yawned. "As one good sleep ends, one horrible day begins." Shiroi said in a dull tone. Shiroi got up and walked to the bathroom to freshen up.

Downstairs Shiroi's mom, Mrs. Tora, was making breakfast. She had the TV on turned to the news channel. Every now and then she'd turn to the TV to see what was happening around Japan. She glanced at the TV to see that the news-woman was now talking about an arrest.

_'Just last week police officers had located and captured local thief, Jinzo Murakami._' The news-woman said as a picture of the thief had popped up next to her head_. 'Police officers sped to the scene to apprehend the suspect when things had turned hectic.'_ A new screen showed up showing the event from last week. _'Apparently thief Jinzo Murakami was an orphenoch.'_The screen showed Jinzo turn in to a grey creature with a rat motif to it._'Officers were quickly overpowered by the orphenoch.'_The screen showed the police officers getting beat up by the orphenoch._'Luckily a passing bystander saw what was happening and ran to help. The bystander had happened to be a kamen rider, a 'Faiz' type to be exact.' _A man was seen on the screen running. In a flash of light the man was replaced with a purple rider that had green lines going through him. _'The rider quickly dispatched of the orphenoch and minimal damage was done. _'The purple rider took out a knuckle-type weapon from his belt. A green line then from his belt went up to the arm that held the weapon. The rider then ran and slugged the orphenoch in the stomach and the orphenoch turned to dust.

"My goodness with all these monsters running around, you could just take one step outside your front door and find one of those monsters sitting on your front porch." Mrs. Tora sighed

"Don't worry about it mom." Shiroi said coming down the stairs fully dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. "The kamen riders were created just for that purpose you know." Shiroi walked over to the table and grabbed two pieces of toast and the plate of eggs.

"I know, but you just never know who to trust these days." Mrs. Tora said

"Like I said don't worry about it mom." Shiroi said taking an egg and placing it in between the two pieces of toast. Shiroi took a bite of his eggwhich and walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Tora asked

"To meet up with the guys." Shiroi answered putting his shoes on.

"Okay then be careful." Mrs. Tora said as Shiroi exited his house. Shiroi taking another bite of his eggwhich, Shiroi walked to his destination. Shiroi walked past a clock to see that he would be bit early to the meeting point, so Shiroi decided to take the long way. Shiroi had just entered the park and saw that a quite a few people were there as well. Shiroi out of just plain boredom took around him as he walked. He saw a group of middle school kids with gauntlets on them. One of the kids took out a card from a deck that was strapped to a belt that was around his waist and swiped it on his gauntlet. The other kid did the same.

_"Kick."_

_"Beat."_

The gauntlets announced. The two kids then charged at each other. One punched while the other kicked clashing, the two kids continued to fight. Turning his attention to somewhere else, Shiroi noticed a family with a small mechanical bat was floating next to their eight-year old son. Shiroi turned his head again to notice that two people were holding out a deck in front of a pond of crystal clear water. Belts appeared on the two and they inserted their decks into the belt. Armor formed around the two and they jumped into the pond.

"Like I told mom, there is nothing to be worried about. Practically everyone is a kamen rider." Shiroi mumbled to himself. Shiroi stuffed the rest of the eggwhich in to his mouth and continued to walk through the park to his destination, when...

"Watch out!" Someone screamed behind Shiroi. Shiroi ducked under whatever was aimed at his head. Because of the sudden movement Shiroi started to choke on his eggwhich. Knocking his chest a little he was able to force down his food. Shiroi looked up to see what was aiming at him. He was completely surprised to see that it was a sword. Shiroi turned around to see who had thrown the sword at his head. And again Shiroi was surprised.

"I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry!" The owner of the sword apologized frantically who was a slim-looking girl. The girl had dirty blond hair, and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and black and pink colored sneakers. Shiroi just started at the girl completely in a trance. He looked at the sword. Then switched to the girl. Back to the sword. Then back to the girl. Shiroi just continued to switch back in between the two apparently confused about something. "Um, is there a problem?" The girl asked.

"Yes there is a problem." Shiroi said making the girl cringe because she thought Shiroi was angry with her. "How did you lift that huge sword!?" Shiroi questioned.

"Eh?" Now it was the girls turn to be confused.

"I mean seriously, you'd have to have really well-toned muscles to lift that thing but you look like of those runway models." Shiroi remarked making the girl blush.

"I uh... train... my body." The girl answered shy and still blushing from Shiroi's last comment.

"You must train a **lot **to lift that thing." Shiroi pointed at the sword with his thumb. The girl nodded.

"Um yes I do, by the way I'm Asuka Tendou." Asuka introduced herself.

"Shiroi Tora nice to meet you." Shiroi also introduced himself. "Ne, Asuka-chan." Asuka blushed. "Why did your sword come flying at me before?" Shiroi asked curious on how such a huge sword can just suddenly come flying at you. Asuka blushed again and looked down in embarrassment.

"I was practicing my swings when I swung too hard and it flew out of my hands." Asuka said looking even more down from her blunder. Usually at this point people would be mad because their life was threatened all because of a simple accident. But Shiroi, instead of being mad he smiled.

"Don't worry about it Asuka-chan." Asuka looked back up in surprise. He wasn't mad, she began to wonder why.

"Your not mad." Asuka said

"No." Shiroi said. "Should I be?" Shiroi asked.

"Well," Asuka began. "Usually people get mad when they find out their life was in danger because of an accident." Shiroi just rolled his eyes at this.

"That just shows how high-strung people are." Asuka slightly nodded in slight understanding.

"Are you sure your okay." Asuka still slightly worried.

"Yeah I'm okay." Shiroi reassured. "I've had worse." Shiroi started to reminisce about the 'worse' things. "Anyways." Shiroi started to walk over to Asuka's sword. "Lets get your sword out." Shiroi grabbed on to the front part of the sword and pulled.

"Matte! Tora-san that sword is very heavy, you might hurt yourself." Asuka said running over to help Shiroi. But before she could actually help, Shiroi had already pulled the sword out.

"You've got a nice sword." Shiroi complemented looking over the sword. The sword was attached to shield that could strap on to the forearm and on the opposite side of where the blade stood a sword handle attached to the shield. Straping it on Shiroi swung the sword a few times, then did an uppercut and came down slicing a rock that was near by clean in-half. "Sweet." Shiroi complemented again. The sword of the blade then retracted in to the shield. "A retractable blade? Cool." Shiroi said still admiring the sword didn't notice that Asuka was staring at him.

_'It took me a year to gain the strength to lift that sword and yet here this boy is able to wield it with such ease.' _Asuka continued to watch Shiroi with a questioning look. _'Just who are you Shiroi Tora?' _Shiroi who was still admiring the blade noticed some symbols on the shield. There were about ten blacked shapes that circled around a symbol in the shape of a dog and a vulture, curious Shiroi traced the circle and in to the middle making a spiral shape. The shield then reacted, the blacked symbols started to rotate but then stopped.

"Well that was weird." Shiroi said confused about what just happened. Shiroi then turned his head to see that Asuka was waiting patiently. "Gomen I kind of just took it with out asking." Shiroi apoligized.

"Its okay Tora-san." Asuka said making Shiroi smile at how nice she was. "And if its okay with you, would you mind going on a walk with me?" Asuka asked.

"Would you mind if my answer yes?" Shiroi asked.

"No." Asuka answered.

"Then let's go." Shiroi said motioning for Asuka for to go first. Asuka smiled at Shiroi's courtesy and went ahead with Shiroi following at her side. _'Why do I have a feeling I'm forgeting something.' _Shiroi thought but shook it off as he walked along with Asuka.

* * *

"He's late." A frustrated girl said waiting for her friend to show. "What the heck is he doing?"

"Who knows, maybe he got a girlfriend." Teased a boy who sipped on his drink. The girl who sat next him glared daggers while he just smiled playfully in the other direction.

"Shiroi Tora, where the heck are you!" The girl shouted in to the sky.

"Chill out Sei-chan." The boy called the girl by her name.

"I will not calm down Kuro." Sei called the boy by his name."Not until my honey gets here." Apparently Shiroi was Sei's 'honey'.

"If you're going to be like that then..." Kuro got up his seat and stood in front of Sei.

"Nani?" Sei said looking a little paranoid. Kuro grabbed Sei by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. "What are you doing?!" Sei screamed thrashing around on top of Kuro's shoulder.

"Going to look for Shiroi." Kuro answered walking in a random direction.

"Hannasei! Hannasei!" Sei continued to thrash around. Kuro just ignored her as he ignored the bystanders who stared at the two. You have to admit... a guy carrying a girl on his shoulder while the girl thrashing around like a five-year with a tantrum is pretty weird.

* * *

"How about I buy us some ice cream." Shiroi said walking over to an ice cream stand. Asuka and Shiroi were walking around and ended in the shopping district of the city. The two talked a little but mostly they just walked around.

_'Tora-san really is a nice person.' _Asuka smiled as she thought of Shiroi.

"He really is a good person, ne." Kuro said suddenly appearing next to Asuka.

"Hai." Asuka nodded.

"And cute too, ne." Sei added appearing on Asuka's other side.

"Hai." Asuka nodded again not really paying attention to what Sei said. "Wait a minute." Asuka said finally noticing the two of them. "Who are you two?" Asuka questioned.

"Who are we, the question should be who are you?" Sei questioned back putting her hands on her hips. "Who are you and what are you to 'my' honey?" Sei questioned putting emphasize on 'my.'

"Perhaps Shiroi did get a girlfriend." Kuro said smiling at Asuka.

"Hey I got the ice cream." Shiroi said coming back with two ice cream cones in his hands. Looking up he noticed Kuro and Sei standing near Asuka. "Kuro, Sei, what are you guys doing here?" Surprised to see his old friends with his new friend.

"What are we doing, what are you doing!? Hanging around another girl?!" Sei questioned Shiroi as she pointed at Asuka the 'other' girl.

"I must ask as well seeing how you were able to hook such a beauty." Kuro said lifting Asuka's head up by her chin. Asuka blushed and turned her head away from Kuro and went behind Shiroi's back in mild-shyness. Kuro just smiled at her shyness.

"Hey I'm not dating her if that's what you're implying." Shiroi clarified for the two of them.

"Then may I ask who she is?" Kuro inquired as Sei listened intently. Shiroi sighed.

"Her name's Asuka Tendou I met her in the park just a while ago."

"Then she must be the reason why you didn't meet up with us." Kuro said.

"Meeting? Oh yeah! I forgot." Shiroi told them. Kuro just chuckled and shook his head. Though Sei was still frustrated over the fact Shiroi was with a girl other than her. Sei pushed Kuro out of the way and moved Shiroi to the side and confronted Asuka.

"What are you to my honey?" Sei asked straight out.

"Eh?" Asuka said confused.

"Don't 'eh' me, I'm asking what are you to honey." Sei said. Shiroi just rolled his eyes and Kuro just smiled playfully. Sei then turned her head and closed her eyes trying to look dramtic. "I can't stand honey being around another girl, after all honey is my..." Sei took a pause trying to make it as dramatic as possible.

"Sei-chan." Kuro called trying to get her attention.

"Is my..." Sei repeated the last part of her sentence ignoring Kuro.

"Sei-chan." Kuro called again.

"Is my..." Sei repeated again still ignoring Kuro.

"Sei-chan." Kuro called one more.

"What!?! I'm in the middle of a dramatic moment." Sei snapped at Kuro.

"They're not listening." Kuro pointed. Sei followed Kuro's finger to see Shiroi and Asuka walking away.

"Like I was saying I got the ice cream." Shiroi handed Asuka one of the ice cream cones in his hands. "Hope you don't mind chocolate."

"Its fine Tora-san but is it okay to just leave your two friends?" Asuka asked feeling that just walking out on them was a bit rude.

"Don't worry about them." Shiroi reassured Asuka. "They're always like that and when I say 'always' I mean weird." Shiroi said then stopped feeling breathing on his neck. Shiroi turned around to see his friends standing right behind him.

"So we're weird huh." Kuro said still smiling.

"Hidouyo honey." Sei turned and pretended to cry. Kuro seeing that Sei was fake crying he turned to Shiroi with a sadistic smile.

"Shiroi-kun." Kuro said in a creepy way that made Shiroi's skin crawl. "I need to talk to you, can we talk over there." Kuro said pointed to an alley between two shops.

"No." Shiroi shook his head. Kuro just ignored his answer and pulled him in to the alley. A few seconds later Shiroi could be heard screaming. Sei and Asuka blinked as they saw Kuro walking out of the alley with slight happiness on his face. They turned back to the alley to see Shiroi coming out swinging side to side as if he was drunk. "She was fake crying just so you know." Shiroi clarrified for Kuro.

"It does not matter if it was fake or not, a gentlemen should never make a lady cry." Kuro told Shiroi.

"Well obivously, I'm not a gentlemen." Shiroi said then started fall.

"Honey!" Sei called out seeing a perfect chance to score points with Shiroi. Sei was about to grab on to Shiroi when Asuka beat her to it.

"Thanks." Shiroi thanked Asuka.

"No problem." Asuka smiled. "I also don't mind chocolate." Asuka told Shiroi. Shiroi had a perplexed face until he remembered the ice cream.

"Oh right the ice cream." Shiroilooked down to his hands to see the ice cream to be perfectly fine. "Surprisingly they're still okay." Shiroi said getting out of Asuka's grip and handed her one of the ice creams.

"Arigato." Asuka smiled in thanks. Sei at this moment couldn't take anymore and just exploded. Kuro on the other hand... he just watched the show... with his signature playful smile.

"Stay away from honey!" Sei shouted stepping in between Shiroi and Asuka.

"Will you chill you out we are **not** an item, emphasis on **NOT**." Shiroi clarified as clearly as he could be.

"Then tell me what is she?" Sei demanded for an answer.

"A kamen rider." Shiroi told Sei.

"Chotou matte." Kuro said stepping in the conversation. "Asuka-chan... is a 'kamen rider?" Kuro said slowly.

"Yeah." Shiroi said in a tone that just screamed 'you're an idiot'. "She was practicing in the park when she slipped and almost hit. And from there I offered to help with her practice." Shiroi told the two. Kuro and Sei went silent

"Oh uh wow, this is akward." Kuro said embarrased about her actions from five minutes ago.

"So your... a kamen rider?" Sei asked Asuka.

"Hai." Asuka answered meekly.

"So where is your henshin device?" Sei asked.

"Right here." Shiroi said pulling the sword/shield.

"Where did that come from?" Kuro said surprised since it looked like it was pulled out of thin air.

"Its been tied to my back the whole time." Shiroi said.

"Then how come we haven't seen it until now?" Kuro asked.

"Because you were too focused on Asuka." Kuro nodded at the response.

"So are you going to become a class, hybrid, or an original?" Sei asked. Shiroi gave a confused face.

"Class? Hybrid? Original? What's that?" Shiroi asked. Kuro just sighed at Shiroi's stupidity.

"Do you ever pay attention class during class?" Kuro asked Shiroi. Shiroi just shook his head.

"Tora-san." Asuka said grabbing Shiroi's attention. "Class and original are the two types of riders you will become."

"Types?" Asuka nodded her head.

"When you decide to become a kamen rider, you have to put down if your going to become a 'class' type or an 'original' type." Asuka continued to explain.

"Okay I get that but can somebody tell me what they are." Shiroi asked for a more detailed explanation.

"To explain exactly, class type riders are riders that use the ten orginal/legendary riders as a base for their own purposes. For an example if somebody wanted powers similar to Kamen Rider Faiz then they'd take ideas from Kamen Rider Faiz to create their own rider." Sei explained the class type riders.

"While original riders are something completely different. Original riders are what their name implies, they're original. People take their own ideas to make their riders instead of using the ten legendary riders." Kuro explained the original type riders.

"And the hybrid riders are basically nothing more than a combination rider.

They have the powers of two or more riders whether they be two class types or both class and original." Asuka finished with the hybrid types.

"Oh I get it." Shiroi said nodding his head in understanding. "So what are you?" Shiroi asked Asuka.

"Original." Asuka answered.

"Rider name?" Kuro asked.

"Taisen."

"Taisen? War? Weird name for somebody like you." Sei seeing how the name didn't really fit. Asuka just shrugged.

"My father told me to use the name… and for some reason he didn't tell me why." Asuka told them. Shiroi began to ponder Asuka's father reasons for the name of Taisen. The group of four began to walk in a random direction.

Unbeknownstto them, they were being watched. A feminine figure stood on top of a building looking down at the group. A male figure walked up to the female and just stood there along with the female watching Shiroi's group. The group still unknowing of the two figures just continued to walk until they reached the park.

"What the? How did we get back here?" Shiroi questioned. Asuka shrugged while Kuro and Sei didn't give any comments seeing how it was their first at the park today. Baffled Shiroi just continued to walk on and lick his ice cream cone (that surprisingly hasn't melted yet) with the others following. Through the park the four saw some bystanders with rider gear at least half of them kids. "You know I find it kind of weird how kids at the age of ten and below can become kamen riders." Shiroi said passing by a kid who was showing off his new imagin friend to a group of kids.

"As always you don't listen to your classes." Kuro somewhat mocked.

"Dude just lay off summer vacation is in a week so I don't think I need to worry about lessons." Shiroi said.

"Still it would be nice if you could remember something, so we don't need to explain everything to you." Kuro said.

"Hey I don't need everything explained to me."

"And yet we have explain this to you," Kuromumbled sighing. "Basically anyone can become a kamen rider, that is if you can pass the rider test."

"But before you can take the rider test you have to fill out the requirements for it." Sei explained.

"And the requirements are?" Shiroi asked.

"You have to be at least the age of eleven and you have to put down what type of rider you are. But, there some complications here and there depending on what rider you're going to become." Asuka finished explaining.

"Okay I get it now." Shiroi said understanding the explaination. "So are you going to register anytime soon?" Shiroi said turning to Asuka. Asuka shook her head.

"I still haven't gotten used to using the gear yet, so until I can properly use the gear then I'll register." The others nodded in understanding and continued to walk, until a small group of policemen stopped them.

"Asuka Tendou." The officer standing in front of the group called.

"Hai?" Asuka answered.

"Your under arrest." The officer said motioning for his underlings to take Asuka.

"Eh?!" Asuka gave a look of surprise as did her friends. Shiroi not understanding what was going on acted on impulse and bashed the two policemen who had taken Asuka by the arms.

"Buddy I have no idea what the freaking heck is going on but there is no way I'm going to let you take my friend without a reason." Shiroi stood protectively in front of Asuka.

"Please step aside we only have business with Tendou-san, if you do not comply then we will take extreme measures." The officer said. The officer's underlings then started to take battle stances ready if a battle was going to start.

"I dare you." Shiroi said provoking the officer to make a move. Kuro and Sei just followed Shiroi's lead and stood in front of Asuka protectively. For an added bonus Shiroi turned around and took Asuka's ice cream cone as well as his own and threw them at the officer. The two ice cream cones hit the officer's uniform leaving stains on the uniform. The officer looked down at his uniform and then back at Shiroi's group.

"So be it, arrest them all." The officer commanded. His underlings then shot forward running towards the group of four. The four had a calm face and were smiling… well… three of them were, Kuro and Sei were used to getting in to fights caused by Shiroi, Asuka… she wasn't. The two groups collided and the fight began. Shiroi looked like he was having fun knocking down any policeman that came near him. Kuro was being serene by deflecting all blows that came his way. Sei floated around the battlefield and dodged all attacks. Few of the policemen had gotten past the three and headed straight for Asuka. Sei noticed the sneaky policemen and shouted.

"Asuka-chan! Look out!" Asuka looked to see that some of the policemen had already gotten the jump on her. The three weren't able to help Asuka out because Kuro was too busy with his own fight, Shiroi was too far away, and Sei was just not fast enough. So what could they do to help… easy answer to an easy question. Let Asuka handle it. Asuka grabbed on to the collar of the closets policeman and threw him in to another policeman. She then flipped back on to her hands and kicked another in the face. The last policeman surprised by Asuka threw a punch at her but only punched air. Asuka had slipped to the side of the policeman. She stepped forward with her foot behind the policeman's foot. She then coiled her arm up in front of the policeman's body. She moved her arm backwards pushing the policeman down and added momentum by bringing her foot forward sweeping the policeman up. The policeman fell to the ground with a thud and passed out from the impact. Shiroi, Kuro and Sei had stood in awe of Asuka seeing how easily she disposed of her enemies so quickly. The other three finished off the rest and walked to Asuka.

"Sugoi Asuka-chan." Shiroi complimented Asuka. "Where did you learn such cool moves?"

"Like I told you Tora-san I trained my body." Asuka told him. "But it looks like we still have one more." Asuka pointed at the last policeman, the leader or the guy Shiroi had thrown his and Asuka's ice cream at.

"Well looks who's left." Shiroi referred to the officer. "I'll make this quick... or do you guys want to do it?" The others shook their heads.

"Pathetic." The officer said. Looking at his underlings who were all over the ground. "When we get back you all shall be sent back for training."

"Dude what are you saying?" Shiroi questioned.

"ATTENTION!" the officer shouted. The underlings that were on the ground startd to slowly rise up until they were fully on their feet.

"We don't mind going for a second round." Shiroiwas ready for them. The officer just stood in his spot when he took out a cellphone.

"Suddenly I got a bad feeling." Shiroisaid feeling his gut take a violent turn. The officer then punched in 7-6-3 in to the phone and pushed enter _'standing by'_a smooth voice came from the phone.

"Henshin." the officer said inserting the phone in to the belt buckle of a belt that appeared around his waist, silver lines came from the belt and wrapped around the officer. After all the lines connected a black suit materialized on him. The officer had become Kamen Rider Zeta. The others followed suit by transforming in to Riotroopers.

"Not good." Shiroi said backing up a little. The others nodded in agreement.

"Take them but the insolent one is mine." Zeta ordered. The Riotroopers then ran at the four. The scattered and the Riotroopers followed but ignored Shiroi. "Now you shall regret for you insolence." Zeta said.

"Buddy let me tell you I've never regretted anything in my lift." Kuro and Sei rolled their eyes.

"Then what about that time with Kaziyuki-san?" Kuro said.

"Okay their was that."

"And that time with the hamster."

"Yeah but."

"Oh and lets not forget the time with the sword."

"Okay I've regretted a lot before but that's not related to anything were doing now." Shiroi puffed annoyed.

"Well if you turned around then you might find something related to what your doing." Kuro pointed. Shiroiturned around to see Zeta holding the Zeta phone in its gun mode.

"Woah!" Shiroi shouted ducking under a couple of shots Zeta had fired off. "Bringing out the big guns huh?"

"This isn't a big gun." Zeta moved his free hand to the side of his belt. "This is a big gun." Zeta held up a Z-shaped gun. Zeta then fired his Zeta-blaster making Shiroi dodge to the side.

"That is a big gun." Shiroi commented somewhat impressed. "I wonder how it will fare against my sword." Shiroi pulled out the Taisen gear with the blade extended.

Zeta just hpmhed and fired with his dual-guns. Shiroi just deflected the shots. Shiroi then charged and slashed. Zeta rolled to the side dodging and fired more shots. Shiroi blocked with the shield part of the sword. Shiroi slashed one more time to only have Zeta side-step. Zeta then used the butt of his Zeta-blaster to bash Shiroi in the chest. On the ground Shiroi gasped for air. Zeta then stomped on Shiroi's chest pinning him down to his spot.

"It looks like my underlings have captured your friends." The Riotroopers came back holding the three by their arms. Asuka was knocked out, Sei was struggling in the grip, and Kuro didn't fight back. "Mission accomplished. We have a captured Asuka Tendou." Zeta then felt a pit of emptiness in his stomach. "I still feel a bit unsatisfied... I want justice for my stained uniform."

"Dude it's just a uniform... go to the cleaners." Shiroi forced out. Ignoring Shiroi, Zeta pushed his foot harder in to Shiroi's stomach.

"Cut them up but make sure Asuka Tendou is still alive." The troopers followed the orders by taking out their axel ray guns and shifted them to sword mode. The troopers holding the catured a little higher for their co-workers to get a better shot. Zeta looked down to Shiroi and lifted him up by his neck. "Wouldn't want you to miss this." Zeta said a small sadist tone. Zeta made sure Shiroi had a view of his friends being sliced in to ribbons.

"Yamerou." Shiroi breathed.

"What's that I didn't quite get." Zeta mocked.

"Yamerou." Shiroi breathed louder. "Yamerou! YAMEROU!" After shouting out the energy from the shout had a reation with the rider gear. The blackened symbols on the shield started to rotate violently.

"Nani?" Zeta questioned feeling a huge rush of air swirl around Shiroi. The Riotroopers stopped and looked over to Shiroi also feeling the rush of air.

**"YAMEROU!"** Shiroi shouted one more time. The symbols stopped rotating and one of the symbols black coat melted away revealing a sword with a red wave swirling around it. The sword symbol started to glow and huge burst of energy a long with it. The energy from the shield surronded Shiroi. The energy exploded in to a towering pillar and knocked Zeta and the Riotroopers out at the same time releasing Kuro, Sei, and Asuka. Sei glanced at Shiroi in the pillar and then turned to wake Asuka up. Kuro just continued to watch the pillar. Sei succeded in waking Asuka as she stood in a daze.

"Ohayo." Asuka yawned.

"No time for that Asuka-chan look." Sei pointed. Asuka followed Sei's finger and snapped awake upon seeing the Shiroi in the middle of an swirling energy pillar.

"What happened? Asuka questioned.

"We have no idea we were hoping you would." Kuro said not taking his eyes off Shiroi.

"I... I don't I haven't even transformed with the gear yet." Asuka confessed. The three could only watch as they hoped their friend inside the pillar would be okay.

* * *

The pillar could not just be seen from the park but from all over town. People gazed at the mysterious pillar curious about its origins. A group of select figures stood watching the pillar having a strange feeling about it... like something was calling them. Just outside the city limits a cloaked man from the neck down watched the pillar with excited eyes as if expecting an adventure. Downtown a DJ ran outside the music club he worked at to see the pillar. The two shadowed figures from before watched as if they expected it to happen. In the forest a woman was running but stopped upon the appearence of the pillar, she 'tched' as if annoyed by something, at her side a huge lizard creature with bladed wings hissed. Inside a dojo three martial artists a sword user, an ongekidou user, and a drunken fist user stopped their training to gaze upon the pillar. From the balcony of a penthouse two figures a woman who watched with timid eyes and a boy watched with dead eyes. From a day-care center two of the chaperons watched from the window and an armored figure watched from inside the window. A man watched the pillar from inside a moving train. Another watched from the rooftop of a broadcasting tower. And finally a woman who was walking through an alley glanced at the pillar then turned away and continued to walk.

* * *

"Where am I?" Shiroi questioned. At the moment Shiroi was in a completely white world. Looking around Shiroi brought his vision to a armored man in chains. The armored figure raised its head to gaze upon Shiroi.

_"Mataze." _A ghostly voice came from the figure. Strangely the voice similar to Shiroi's. The figure took a step forward and the chains just dissolved away. The figure walked up to Shiroi and stuck out its hand. Shiroi skeptical stretched out his own hand and took the figures hand.

"Who are you?" Shiroi questioned.

_"Taisen." _The figure answered. The world dissolved and everything went black.

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Taisen: Shiroi meets up with his sister and she gives him answers to about everything that just happened. Answers that may awaken Shiroi's destiny. But before Shiroi can even know what his destiny is he must survive an encounter with Kamen Rider Kiva and a new rider that tags along. The battle is over, but the war has just started. **

* * *

**Shiroi: Thank you for reading the first chapter and please review**

**Honoomaru: why are you still here?**

**Shiroi: *Ignore* To the people who don't know any japanese Honoomaru put a dictionary up for you guys take a look.**

* * *

******Japanese dictionary: not sure if all **of them are spelled right

**Taisen: war**

**-chan: A tone of endearment mostly used for girls**

**-kun: Also a tone of endearment but usually used for boys**

**hashiburi: long time no see**

**ecchi: pervert**

**mete: look**

**ne: hey, right**

**-san: A commonly used title of respect that is similar to Mr. or Ms. **

**matte: wait**

**gomen: sorry**

**nani: what**

**hannasei: let go**

**hidouyo: (how) mean**

**arigato: thank you**

**chotou matte: One of their variations of wait or stop**

**sugoi: amazing**

**henshin: transform**

**yamerou: stop it**

**ohayo: good morning**

**mattaze: I'm been waiting**

**ongekidou: the martial used by the riders of Kamen Rider Hibiki**


End file.
